Conventional utility trailers only provide limited functionality that is specific to a particular trailer type. FIGS. 1A-1D illustrate various trailers that are each configured to provide a specific function. The trailer shown in FIG. 1A, for example, includes a fixed frame arranged to allow for rear loading. The trailer includes a rear gate that may be lowered to facilitate the placement of a load on the trailer bed. Similarly, the trailer of FIG. 1B comprises a fixed frame, but with a gate positioned along a side of the trailer to allow for side loading. Finally, the trailer in FIG. 1C has a generally planar frame, but, as shown in FIG. 1D, is configured to collapse, for easier storage.
The different functions of the trailers shown in FIGS. 1A-1D require different frame and chassis arrangements. As a result, a trailer providing one feature (e.g., front or rear loading) cannot provide other functions (e.g., collapsing for easier storage). This is particularly true of folding trailers that, in order to facilitate their compact storage, fold or collapse into a relatively compact size and shape. In order to keep the size of the folding trailers as small as possible, and to facilitate their folding or collapsing action, these trailers tend to forgo features such as rear or side-loading gates, or removable flooring that may otherwise provide additional storage capacity.